Pale Blood
Innate Magic |user = Kresnik}} Pale Blood ( , Pēru Buraddo, lit. "Blood-Seeking Heart") is an Innate Magic that exists within all . Its abilities are broad enough to be replicated by other races as a , however its effects dwindle considerably. Among most species in , it is known by the name Vampire Magic (吸血魔法, Kyūketsu Mahō). As an innate magical ability possessed by Vampires, it is integrated into their physiology. According to researchers, and confirmed by Kresnik, Pale Blood is the reason for Vampires to seek out the blood of other species. In exchange, however, they are granted incredible magical prowess due to their hearts that produce and drive pure magical energy within their bodies. Description To understand the power that is Pale Blood, one must understand the true nature of a Vampire's physiology: after all, they go hand in hand. Specifically, one must understand what the true nature of the Vampire's heart. A Vampire, despite being an organic being, does not possess the physical heart that all other organic races have. Instead, their heart is but a substitute for a human's . Accordingly, a Vampire produces pure magical power from the heart, which is transported across the body in the same way one's blood does. While granting Vampires with magical abilities far greater than other species, it also makes them completely reliant on blood from any species, such as humans. It is this natural possession of incredible magical energy circulating their body that makes a Magical Aura useless for a Vampire. In exchange, they possess the ability to externalize the purest form of their Magic into the world: it is this power that is regarded as Pale Blood. 's power representing his fangs.]] To externalize one's raw power is a relatively simple concept in the world of Magic. Performing the feat, however, is incredibly difficult. One must collect magical power within their body, ensure it remains in its purest state and then seep it out of their body. While many mistake this process as the manifestation of a Magical Aura, the end product is fundamentally different. Magical Aura is an alternate expression of one's magical energy formed through the spiritual connection to the environment. In contrast, a Vampire's Magic is formed through the contraction and relaxation of their hearts. As the heart contracts, the Magic suffusing the world — — is absorbed into the Vampire's heart as if it were a vacuum. This does not only extend to natural Ethernano, but remnants of ambient Magic left by other Mages. Its subsequent relaxation allows for the successful fusion and transport of the newfound magical energy within the container known as the body. From herein, the practitioner can actively release their own Magic from their body in its purest form, which is the essence of Pale Blood — coincidentally overlapping with Dragon Slayer Magic in its mechanisms — another Innate Magic. Manipulating one's magical power as an extension of their being, to a Vampire, is nothing more than an ingrained behavior. Upon exerting even the slightest amount of effort, the practitioner is capable of exerting their magical power out in the world and thus interact with it without making genuine physical contact. One can utilize virtually any motion and have it be replicated by their Magic: from the motion of biting, all the way to clenching one's fist. In accordance with being a magical projection, the strength of even mundane movements are enhanced to a great degree, often correlated with the effortless nature by which practitioners of the Magic partake in combat. Given that Pale Blood primarily deals with the manifestation of physical maneuvers by the practitioner, it is theoretically possible to instantly kill an enemy if one uses the correct motions, but by no means is this a commonality. Of course, magical manipulation on any scale is not immune to the plethora of limitations it must follow. In the case of Pale Blood, that limitation primarily lies in building up the power necessary to use at any moment. Being forced to exude magical energy from their beings requires a sufficient amount of time for the energy to phase through their being and then collect itself in the desired form. For a true Vampire, this time is normally quite minimal, only lasting about 0.5 seconds for a weak Vampire. Of course, this is the minimal time required and, more often than not, power only built up to this extent possesses very little impact on an enemy at large. Accordingly, it doesn't manifest in a physical form, despite interfering with the environment, and can easily be dissipated by anyone with sufficient magical strength. To this end, a Vampire must engage in combat cleverly, building up the correct amount of power to deal critical blows at every opportunity. This becomes exceedingly important given that, should the Vampire's methods be inefficient, they can end up losing a significant amount of magical energy within combat and return to a weakened state desperately in need for nourishment. More often than not, young Vampires are observed by their elders to view their habits and, if necessary, provide them guidance on the best way to perform Pale Blood without losing themselves. When expressed as the known as Vampire Magic, Pale Blood stays virtually the same, but its execution differs slightly in correspondence with the different physiology of other species. Due to the vast majority of Mages possessing a Magic Origin, Vampire Magic instead utilizes a concentration of the user's aura into a tangible form directed by their body movements. With the correct build up of power, aiming and positioning, an individual is capable of causing effects such as strangulation with relative ease. Of course, given the nature of a Magic Origin, the build up requires a greater period of time and, depending on the physical state of the individual and the enemy they are fighting, the effects might not act as precisely as desired. Trivia *The vampires referred to in Pale Blood are not the same as the other Vampires on the site. However, the author does not find it necessary to create a separate page for his rendition of the race. *Pale Blood is an adaptation of from canon. Notably, it takes its inspiration from both canon and the Magic used by the major family of Vampires in . Both series utilize the idea of a Vampire's Magic in relatively similar ways, although it's hard to compare given the limited exposure of canon's Vampire Magic. Category:Ashy's Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Innate Magic